Airborne Robots
Airborne Robots is the third level in Geometry Dash Meltdown. It is the first level in the game to be rated as Hard and it awards 3 stars upon completion. It is also the first level to use jump rings and the ball portal. Description Airborne Robots was created during Update 2.0 of Geometry Dash, and is mostly factory/mechanical-themed. The level consists of somewhat challenging cube areas with high decorative detail, a fairly simple ship segment and challenging ball areas with moving objects. Like Polargeist and Cycles in the full version, it is the first Meltdown level to formally introduce jump rings and the ball mode respectively. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 25%, and is collected during the first cube sequence. There is a platform with a green lock, which will lower if the key at 17% is collected. To get the key, jump over the double spike set early to jump again at the same height. The platform above will lower so as to jump again and collect the green key. After a fall, wait until the second platform lowers after a different locked block stays still, you can jump to get it, and jump again to go back to the main route. *The second secret coin is located at 66%, and is collected during the ship sequence. On the lower platform of the third pillar, there is a path that leads to the coin. *The third secret coin is located at 98%, and is collected during the final cube sequence. After hitting a jump ring, there is another jump ring which is invisible in the middle of the decorative skull. By tapping at the right time it will lead the player to an alternate pathway above the normal route, where the player must jump a final time to collect the coin. Not jumping will just result in the player sliding down without collecting the coin. Walkthrough Trivia *Completing the level takes 1 minute and 37 seconds and requires a minimum of 112 jumps. *This level has the latest secret coin in Meltdown and ties Stereo Madness for the latest in Geometry Dash. *Out of every hard level made by RobTop, Airborne Robots gives you the least amount of stars. *Airborne Robots is the only Meltdown level with a ball sequence. *Although its name contains the word "Robots", there is no Robot form portal in the level. **However, there is a ship section, which is technically airborne. **(Note that every RobTop level has a ship section) *Airborne Robots is most likely inspired by Cycles because the part before the first ball is almost identical part before the first ball in Cycles. **Also, it's inspired by Polargeist for the way the jump rings are introduced in this level. *Airborne Robots is the only hard level to have a ball sequence. *Like in The Seven Seas and Clutterfunk, It is possible to collect the second coin without going through the intended passage. However, very precise timing is required. *This level uses more move triggers than any other level in Meltdown. Gallery AR-Key.png|First secret coin key AR-C1.png|First secret coin AR-C2.png|Second secret coin AR-C3.png|Third secret coin AirborneRobotsMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels